marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Aiden Gillespie (Earth-616)
Big Red | Identity = Public | Affiliation = ; formerly | Relatives = Lorne Gillespie (father); Mhairi Gillespie (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Murderworld; Braddock Manor, England; Scotland; | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 185 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = Spiral tattoo on the right side of the neck, four black points tattoos on right upper-face. | Citizenship = United Kingdom | Citizenship2 = Scotland | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Obtained the body and powers of a Celtic war god | PlaceOfBirth = Aviemore, Scotland | Creators = Dennis Hopeless; Kev Walker | First = Avengers Arena #1 | HistoryText = Origin Aiden Gillespie was an average overweight gamer nerd until he somehow gained the body and powers of an immortal Celtic god. He soon adopted the code-name Anachronism, enrolled in the Braddock Academy, and moved into the Braddock Manor in England. There he became close friends with Cullen Bloodstone. Despite his new found powers, Aiden still suffered from low self-esteem, and was frequently bullied by Kid Briton. After being hit by Kid Briton one night, Aiden transformed into his Celtic war god form and has since been unable to revert back to his mortal form. In addition to experiencing increased rage and aggression, he has become more attracted to Nara, causing Cullen to grow jealous. Murderworld Along with four of his fellow Braddock Academy students, and eleven others, Aiden was captured and brought to Murderworld by Arcade. Arcade seems to have sufficient technology to physically capture and hold all 16 of them. After releasing them from stasis, some of the teens attacked Arcade but to no avail. The teens stopped when it appears that Arcade can't be defeated. Arcade instructs the teens that if they want to survive they will have to kill for it. The groups split off as they begin a battle to the death killing each other on the way. The two of them fell off a bridge into the water and Nara was subsequently blasted into the water by Death Locket, who was swayed into doing so by Apex. Eventually, Arcade set it up so the Braddock Academy would reunite and Nara began to attack Apex.Apex manipulated Deathlocket into attacking Nara and Anachronism but then Bloodstone blasted Deathlocket out of the way, revealing the plot. Apex then swayed Brian into saving her, who then began to attack and dealt a grave wound to Nara. Before he could finish her off though, Anachronism intervened and decapitated his rival. His best friend Bloodstone, is revealed to have a crush on him. Arcade’s sick game continued, with Darkhawk down, Mettle dead. During a massive fight, everyone reacts to the the homicidal half of Apex, and whose power to take over machinery. Undercover Post Murder World Aiden returned to the Braddock Academy along with Cullen, who grew distant from his best friend, though when Aiden did manage to speak to him it centered solely around getting revenge on Arcade. After a while Cullen packed his things and left Aiden assuming that his friend just needed some space from everything in the aftermath of all that happened to him so left him be. After three months Aiden went to check on his friend at Bloodstone Manor only to find it empty besides numerous schematics and plans of Arcade's properties, lists of his known associates and even a list of people that had insulted each of the survivors on the internet. Calling the rest of the survivors, minus X-23 and Darkhawk, to meet him at Bloodstone Manor, Aiden explained the situation to them and showed them the most recent video Cullen had uploaded, dated three weeks ago, which showed him attempting to infiltrate Bagalia the base of operations of Baron Helmut Zemo's current Masters of Evil, where he believed Arcade was hiding. Aiden managed to convince his friends to aid him in trying to rescue Cullen. Along with the other survivors, Aiden arrived in Bagalia but were spotted by the Young Masters, whom the group quickly defeated. Aiden refused to bother with a plan and furiously rushed to find his friend, bursting through the class ceiling of a nightclub and angrily asking the inhabitants where his friend was. Before a fight could break out Cullen appeared, apparently in perfect health, and told the crowd it was a misunderstanding, and introduced his friends to the crowd. Aiden was shocked and confused to learn that Cullen had apparently joined the ranks of the Masters of Evil, causing an argument between the two which ended in Cullen storming off. Hazmat then attempted to cheer Aiden up by dancing with him and explained that they weren't giving up on Cullen and that he probably just needed some time. Aiden and his friends were then all suddenly teleported to Arcade's latest party by Daimon Hellstrom. Arcade's party quickly devolves into chaos when he gives the order for all of his guests to begin killing each other. Aiden notices that Jen ceases to function after seeing Arcade and becomes very worried for her, moreso than anyone else. While Nico, Cullen and Death Locket head to the control room to shut down Arcade's powers, Aiden, Cammi and Chase battle Arcade but are severely outmatched. Once his powers are disabled and his henchman Miss Coriander is taken down the Murderworld survivors brutally beat Arcade but do not kill him. After he taunts them about their restraint Jen snaps and vaporizes him with her powers, much to everyone's shock. Aiden and the others are captured and taken into SHIELD custody where they are each placed in containment cells. Aiden is visited by his weeping mother and reprimanded by his father. Soon after, Aiden and his friends are all teleported back to Bagalia by Daimon, much to their confusion. Once there Aiden again expresses his worry about Jen and she tells him she is struggling to process everything that is happeneing but is hanging in there and thanks him for asking. The group are then brought to Baron Zemo who lectures them on how villains are only called that by heroes because of their power and ambition. He also states that he sees potential in each of them and offers them to join his Masters of Evil. The group are shown around Bagalia, Aiden, Cammi and Jen are brought under the attention of Madame Masque who explains tells them they have great leadership qualities, inspiring loyalty and sacrifice in their friends, and tells them that if they want a life like hers, full of power, influence and devoid of want, they can have it. Once Masque leaves the three discuss the fact that, after Muderworld, the world doesn't view them as Super Heroes anymore, just as murderers and that they have two choices: Stay in Bagalia and join the Masters of Evil, or accept their fate and return to prison. Jen offers them a third choice, they somehow infiltrate the Masters of Evil and bring them down from the inside. Later Aiden and the others gather, apart from Death Locket and Cullen, to discuss Jen's plan of infiltrating the Masters of Evil in order to bring them down. Aiden and Jen explain to a skeptical Chase and Nico that by pulling off a plan like this they may earn back the favour of the public and be viewed as hero's again. Aiden asks Nico to look out for Cullen and try to bring him around to their side as she will probably be closest to him, to which Nico agrees. The group, besides Cammi who chooses to leave, are then summoned by Zemo and agree to join the Masters of Evil. | Powers = Aiden possess the body and powers of an immortal Celtic war god. His powers have not been fully defined, but has demonstrated the following: *'Transformation:' Anachronism appears to be able to switch between both his mortal body and his immortal war god form, in short seemingly involuntary internals until recently when he permanently changed into the wargod form. * Superhuman Strength: As Anachronism, Aiden enhanced strength. Aiden possessed superhuman strength superior to that of the average Celtic God. In human form, Aiden had the strength of a normal human teenage who engaged in little to no exercise. *'Superhuman Speed:' As Anachronism was capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' As Anachronism's musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. His physical stamina was equal to that of the average Celtic God and he could exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue began to impair him. *'Superhumanly Dense Tissue:' As Anachronism skin, muscle, and bone tissues had 3 times the density than the same tissue of a human being. This contributed, somewhat, to his superhuman strength and weight.. *'Superhuman Durability:' As Anachronism body was far more resistant to physical injury than the body of an ordinary human. He was capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' As Anachronism , like all Celtic God's, if injured, his body could heal itself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency. However, he would not have been able to regenerate missing limbs or organs without magical assistance. *'Superhuman Longevity:' As Anachronism , like all Celtic God's, he was highly resistant to the effects of ageing resulting in him ageing at a rate much slower than a human being, although he was not immortal. However, he was immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Increased Aggression: Anachronism claimed that in his war-god form he experiences increase rage and aggression. Aiden even describes it as a psychotic blood-lust. These emotion seem difficult to control. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Anachronism's Axe: Aiden carries a large Celtic battle axe. | Notes = | Trivia = * Dennis Hopeless has stated Anachronism started off as "Scottish He-Man".https://marvel.com/news/comics/2013/12/17/21650/replay_an_interactive_avengers_arena_chat | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Tuatha de Danaans Category:War Deities